My Zombie Survival Plan
by Crimson Xenomorph
Summary: This is what I would do if Left 4 Dead came to life and I was immune. Follow John as well as others in their struggle to survive the zombie apocalypse. Contains strong violence and language (like all my stories...)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story after 'The Crimson Xenomorphs' so I am slightly more experienced and hopefully this beginning will be better than my previous story's start. Please enjoy my first Left 4 Dead story.**

**My Zombie Survival Plan**

**Chapter 1: The Green Flu**

I walked through the door and flung my bag down onto a chair. I had just got home after another tedious day of school. English, followed by double science, maths then catering. Probably the worst day after Monday. At this school, those are the worst boring subjects, enough to make you bang your head against the table in utter boredom. Caterings pretty good but it's still not the best. Almost feels like that small pot of bronze at the end of a shitty rainbow. Oh well, no pain no gain.

I sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on to see if there was anything on worth watching. It was already set on the news so I decided to watch a bit. They were on about this green flu again, some sort of epidemic disease and how it had already started to claim countless lives. I switched to the TV guide mostly because I didn't really care much for the news but honestly, it was because stuff like this always disturbed me in a way. I was very paranoid at times and I just always kept getting bad feeling whenever this sort of thing happened. When I was just a little kid I used to be scared shitless of germs and bacteria haha, but I was just a little kid. There were a lot of things I didn't understand.

I flicked through the channels and, as usual, there was nothing but crap on. I decided to head upstairs and put on some music. Mum was working late tonight and dad was off on a business trip though he was coming home tonight. One of the perks of living in the middle of nowhere was that there were no neighbours and when my parents weren't home until late at night, I had the house to myself which meant I could play music, movies and games very loudly and there was no one to tell me to 'turn it down'. It felt great to just lie down, stick on some tunes, forget the whole day and just lose yourself in the music and your own imagination. Music can be a great inspiration for things. I picked up my brother's Roman style stiletto knife which he got as a birthday present years ago and I started to sharpen it some more. It had quite a sharp blade by now. He had left it here since he moved down to Wales years ago.

Eventually the music got boring and I was bored of trying to think up different ideas. I decided to start up the computer a play one of my favourite genres, zombie games. I loved them all! Survival where you have to survive wave after wave of hordes, campaign where you had to travel and try not to end up getting your face eaten off and physiological horrors where you had no weapons and you had to use your stealth and cunning to evade the creatures. All were great.

Before I knew it, the room had darkened to a pitch black and the only thing lighting the room was the computer monitor. I yawned and glanced at my watch. It was a lot later than I thought. It said 10:00PM. It seems to be quite easy to lose yourself in these things sometimes. I sighed and thought I ought to get some shut eye. I laid in bed and my heavy eyelids slowly started to droop and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. For some reason, I suffered terrible nightmares that night.

I was armed but nothing but my bare hands. I noticed the undead approaching from pretty much everywhere. I did what I had to do. The zombies shambled slowly towards me so they were fairly easy to trick and outrun. I could punch and kick one down without much hassle from the rest. The problem was, it seemed like whenever I killed one, two more would appear. I wouldn't allow myself to be cornered and still picked them off one by one. I have had plenty of training and I knew what I was doing. They seemed to be getting faster and faster, increasing to a trot and then a run as I killed more and more. There was a very large group amassing and I knew I couldn't hold off this many. There was only one chance of survival and that was to run. I turned my back and sprinted away from the creatures. I turned into a building a found more of them climbing through windows, trying to cut me off. I turned from them to run back out but in front of me was the largest freakin' zombie I have ever seen. This zombie looked as if it was made entirely of muscle. It arms were as thick as tree trunks but it had rather small stumpy legs. It used these massive arms as support much like a gorilla. I stood there, shocked to the spot, unbelieving what I saw before me. It lifted me high from the ground with one hand and proceeded to rip me limb from bloody limb. I screamed in agony as he ripped my arms off followed by my legs. He held my torso in his ginormous hand as my blood poured from it and splattered loudly on the floor. He pinched my head and slowly twisted and pulled creating excruciating pain in my neck and head until it finally popped right off. I was dead.

I was awakened by what I thought was another scream, a more feminine scream. I jerked upright and looked around. I could have sworn I heard something. I soon disregarded it as my imagination playing tricks on me again. I rested my head on the pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep until I heard another loud blood curdling yell coming from my parents room. I bolted up and shouted "Mum?!" I opened my door and there in the hallway was my father crouching beside my mother. I saw her terrified face covered in blood and tears as my father continually beat and bashed the corpse of my mother. "Dad?" I said in disbelief. He stopped beating my dead mother and slowly turned his head towards me slightly tilted. I felt my stomach turn as I gazed upon his bloodied face, pale skin and pupil-less eyes. I took a few slow steps back until he quickly got up and tried to charge at me. I bolted back into my room and slammed the door close as fast as I could. I could hear my father frantically bashing the door in an attempt to get in. He grunted loudly as he repeatedly bashed the door relentlessly. This seriously unnerved me. What the hell happened? What do I do now?

**Hope that first chapter was good and I hope that this story will be well received in general. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to review, follow, and have a nice day my friends ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… chapter 2. Sorry I haven't posted in ages. I abandoned this story for a while to finish it another time buuuuut I've made other plans and I'm going to continue this now instead of later as I initially planned.**

**Chapter 2: You can't survive alone**

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been from a few minutes to a few hours. The shock still hadn't worn off and my father's bashing on the door didn't help either. I guess I was just trying to stall the inevitable. Either I killed my undead dad, or I end up like my mother. My body shook violently as I slowly stood up from the bed and walked to the desk. Sitting there was my brother's stiletto which I had been sharpening beforehand. It felt a little cliché but who the hell cares? Something like this happens and I coincidentally have been preparing a weapon. I sighed deeply and slowly outstretched my shaking arm. I picked it up and unsheathed it. It made a loud 'shing' and I held the knife in my hand, just staring at it to stall some more I guess. I slid the sheath in my belt and made sure it was secure. I held it so that the blade was beneath my hand like the classic way that did it in the movies. Tears fell down my cheeks and I reached for the door handle as I only just came to that this is real. No silly dream, no silly video game. This is fucking real. My mother's dead, my fathers a zombie, all my friends are likely dead and soon, I might be dead too. I slowed my breathing, raised the knife, prepared to strike and turned the handle. The door flung open and my father collapsed on top of me. I panicked and dropped the knife. He tried to beat and bite me violently as I kept trying to shove him off. He scratched my arms and bruised my torso a lot. I managed to pull my legs up and kick him off. I picked up the knife and got up in the small amount of time he was disorientated. I yelled, raised the knife and leaped! The knife sunk through my father's arm and he clutched it in pain. I kicked him in the stomach and he keeled over. Once he was down I proceeded to kick him in the face and then pinned him down. I sat on top of his back to stop him getting back up. I reached over, held him arm and slid the knife from him flesh. He grunted and groaned in pain. It made me sick to look at it as it dripped cold blood from its blade. He struggled and I rocked a bit on his back. I regained my senses, clutched the knife in both hands and brought it down on the back of his skull. It was one swift motion and just like that, he stopped struggling. I pulled the blade from his head and lost myself again while watching blood pour from the wound.

I just wanted to be done with all this but it's a zombie apocalypse now. If I wanted to survive then I had better find people, team up and scavenge for food and weaponry. I grabbed a baseball bat for another weapon. I know a bat is a little cliché but this knife isn't as effective against multiple zombies or other human scavengers that don't like sharing. I already have my father's blood on me so if the virus is passed on through physical touch or contact with bodily fluids then I'm already fucked. I feel like it doesn't matter though. I'll probably be dead soon any way. I remember watching a film recently… hmm, what was its name? Oh yeah! World War Z! They wrapped magazines around their arms to avoid bites. I needed to find some mags and duct tape. Both easy things to find. The mags would be in the living room and I could find some tape in my dad's office. I outfitted myself in cargo trousers for more pockets and a long sleeved shirt. I emptied my bag that was full of school books and other things I wouldn't need and packed a spare change of clothes, some food, batteries and a toothbrush. I hooked the knife and sheath on my belt and put a torch in my pocket. I knew from all my experience of zombie games and movies that you CANNOT survive on your own. I had to find my friends from the town. With all of us, I don't think any zombies are going to get their teeth on us.

I wanted to bury my parents but when there's a zombie apocalypse going on and other friends and family on the mind, you don't get a lot of time. I live in a small town so I doubt I will have to worry much about zombies but then again, you never know. I looked up and down the street but as usual at this time it was empty. My friend who lived closest was Lucy. She lived about 5 minutes from here so I should get there soon if I jog. I started running down the street to her house but the streets were still empty. People would still be in bed but there are still usually a few people out, usually drunkards on their way home from the pub. I wondered if the same thing that happened to me is happening right now in other people's homes. I'm glad I lived in a small town and this happened at night. If it was day then there would be swarms of zombies in the street as they pass the virus on to more and more people creating a bigger horde. People would be running for their lives just to get run down and maybe eaten alive. I refuse to let that happen. I must find my friends.

**Sorry for taking so long here. I know, I know I got lazy but let's hope I keep writing from now on. If you would like to play some Left 4 Dead 2 with me as well as other games on Steam then feel free to add me. My name is Aidan the Crimson Xeno. I love making new friends so I hope to see you guys soon. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry guys for not uploading for a while but pretty much like a lot of other writers here, I was hit with exams. They went pretty good but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that hehe. The main thing is I can start writing again :D **

**(P.S. The 28****th**** is the anniversary of my first story The Crimson Xenomorphs so that means something bigs gonna happen)**

**Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering**

I continued running down the street, baseball bat in hand. I wacked an unaware zombie right in the head as I passed and chuckled to myself as I kept running, thinking to myself how I always thought it was cool when they did that sorta thing in the movies. I reached the house of my first friend, Lucy. I banged the door hard to see if they were there.

"LUUUUCCYY!" I yelled. I almost thought that didn't work but then I heard a scream. "Oh shit!" I swung my bat at the window and smashed it. I cleared some of glass so that I didn't cut myself and climbed in. The light turned on and I found a gun pointed at my face. "What the hell?!" I said confused and then I recognised the man holding the gun as Lucy's father. We didn't know each other personally but I remember seeing him with Lucy before.

"Get out of my house!" He said, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Woah! Mr O'Neil, this is all a big misunderstanding! There are things out there that are killing people! Come with me!" I tried to reason.

"First off, how do you know my name? Second, you really expect me to believe there are monsters out there? You've got a bat and a bag! You're obviously here to rob me!"

"Sir please –"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" We heard a scream identical to the last one I heard and someone thundering down the stairs. Lucy burst from the door and backed against the wall behind me.

"Dad! There's something wrong with Elizabeth!" She said, her voice trembling with fear.

"Lucy, what's wrong with Elizabeth?" he asked in a confused tone but all she did was stare. Not at him, but behind him. There was a girl there, crouched on her hand and legs and growling a deep and menacing growl. Mr O'Neil heard this and turned around saying "What the-?!" before the growling girl let out an ear-splitting screech and using her legs as a sort of spring, pounced right at him with her arms outstretched. She hit him hard and blood flew everywhere as she proceeded to claw at his torso while he yelled and screamed and she made rabid grunting noises as she clawed away. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and used the bat to whack her head like a golf ball causing blood to spray across the floor behind her. Lucy screamed and the other girl fell backwards and appeared to be dead but I know enough that you should always confirm the kill so I stepped around behind her, raised the bar above my head and brought the full power down of the swing onto hers. Blood, bone and brains flew in the air as there were little remains of the head and its content. I may have got a bit of blood on me the last time but this time I had splatters of it on me from head to toe.

I heard small whimpers from the corner of the room as Lucy had been crying her eyes out through this unfortunate event. I can't blame her. I mean she did just see her sister tear up their father and then I bashed the brains out of her sister, all probably under a minute. That's a lot of shock right there. I approached her and crouched beside her, placing my hand on her soldier.

"Lucy?" I asked, shaking her gently.

"John?" She replied as she looked up at me with teary eyes.

"You know what's happening, don't you?"

She sniffed and said "I didn't believe it could ever actually become true." She was no longer whimpering.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I glanced at the now still bodies. "We have to find Arianna and Steve. You know as well as I that numbers will increase our chances of survival."

*Sniff* "Yeah. You're right" She nodded.

"You will need to pack a bag with items essential for survival. Food, toothbrush, a torch, some batteries…"

"I know, I know." She stood up and walked across the room to the door she previously came from. I could hear her still breathing heavily and she kept her head turned away from the bodies. I leaned against the wall and started to think about what we should do now. Arianna also lived close but Steve lived in a town much further away. It would be morning by the time we got there and Steve isn't exactly the sort of guy running around smacking zombies. If anything, he'd probably be the most inexperienced member of the group since he doesn't really watch zombie movies and his parents never really liked him playing violent games. I walked over and inspected the bodies. Mr O'Neil looked as if all his guts were torn out. Elizabeth really dug deep. I knelt next to him and took the pistol from his still warm hands. I checked the magazine and cocked it. Full mag and it looks like the mechanism works well. This pistol obviously hadn't seen much action. I heard footsteps down the stairs and Lucy emerged from the doorway, dressed in similar clothes to me, long trousers, long shirt, a jacket and a bag on her back.

"You don't have a weapon" I said, offering her the pistol. She refused "You're probably better suited for it knowing all those war games you play." She said with a slight chuckle.

"How about the bat then?" I held it out. She took it and gave a few practice swings. I was surprised at the power and speed of the swings.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, well I guess we are gonna be dead in the few hours anyway." Those words are what I feared most. While the main characters in stories have some sort of immunity, other characters were killed off like cannon fodder. That's what we felt like, side characters. Then again, when it comes to reality and disasters, I guess no one is the main character, no screen writer to save us. One fuck up is all it takes and it's all over. Well, that's reality for you. We set off for Ariana's. I hope both she and Steve are ok.

**I hope my return wasn't that bad. Well for whatever you thought, remember to leave a review so I know what you think and how to improve. It would also be mighty nice of ya to follow and favourite to help me through this cold world. Whatever you decide to do, as always, have a nice day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry guys, no author's notes here this time. Wait… DAMN IT!**

**Chapter 4: Two to Go**

Arianna's house was not that far away and we made it with no setbacks. Lucy seemed to get over her family's death almost as quick as I had. She's a tough girl as is Arianna which is why I knew they would both make excellent members in a group. We had reached her street when I heard coughing and wheezing behind us. I turned around but saw nothing, though I did feel that I noticed a shadow around a corner. If zombies had learnt to use stealth this early into the infection then they are some clever buggers. I turned back around when we heard some crashing coming from Arianna's house. The front door sprung open and Arianna came tumbling out.

"Ari?" Both Lucy and I said, startled but we heard a familiar groan. A zombie had appeared in the doorway prompting Lucy to swing the bat right at its head with a loud crack. It stumbled back and fell to its knees but Lucy just swung into its back, making it fall to the floor. A sickening crunch was heard which made me think its back must have broken. It wasn't getting up.

"Holy shit!" cried Arianna. "So its actually happening. The zombie apocalypse is here." I leant my hand and pulled her up from the ground.

"Dunno if I should be scared or excited" She said with a smirk

"That's the spirit, Ari" I said with a smile. "You know what to do."

"Yeah but you'll have to come with me 'cause I haven't got a weapon and IS THAT A GUN?! Where the hell did you get a gun?!"

"I got it as a 'gift'… from someone." I hesitated slightly; I'm not a good liar. I heard Lucy sigh and she pushed me aside

"He got it off my dad after my sister killed him. She acted different from the rest…" She said.

"Damn… I'm sorry, Lucy." She Ari

"Don't be. They are in a better place. They won't have to struggle surviving."

Ari looked down at the body of the guy Lucy just killed. "-Sigh- Goodbye bro. Sorry about this." She knelt down and picked some keys from the pockets.

"Come on. We have to get Ari some equipment." I said. I unsheathed the dagger in my left hand and held it in front of me, sticking out. I then rested my right hand holding the gun, on my left arm. This allowed me to quickly stab out if anything unexpected attacked us up close. I took point as we moved slowly through the house, Ari behind me and Lucy at the back, ready with the bat. A few lights were already on through the house. We were startled slightly when we heard the familiar grunting from the kitchen but it was accompanied by a sort of rocking sound.

"My dad. Could you go and, you know..? I'll stay here." Ari said to me. I crept around the corner into the kitchen and saw Ari's dad. He was bound in a wheelchair and looked as if he was trying to move around, causing the chair to rattle and rock. I walked around to the back of the chair, held onto his chin and slit his throat. His groans and the rattling grew softer as he was swiftly drained of life. The blood was still pouring onto his legs and started to drip to the floor. I had just realised that my hands were covered in the blood of all our fathers. I had stabbed my own father to death, then I took the blood stained gun of Lucy's father and now a new layer of cool blood covered my hands. It made me think of how many other people's blood will stain my hands. I looked at my red hands and thought "_This is going to be a looooooong survival." _I turned on the light to the living room. It was empty. I wheeled Ari's dad's corpse into the room and left him in the corner. I didn't want Ari seeing him. I walk back to the girls and say "It's done. We must move quickly. Please, gather what you need but hurry" Lucy and I waited For Ari to run around the house, retrieving supplies to bring.

"Alright," I said, when Ari returned, bag packed. "We need to find a car. I have a plan. We drive to Stanhope so we can find Steve. We will then have a long drive ahead of us to Lincoln. I know an RAF base there that can help. If the military isn't there, we can still find guns and supplies."

"Is that really why we are going there? Lincoln is one helluva way and I'm sure there will be other places to get guns. There's that shop Carlisle that sells guns." Said Lucy.

"Yeah, but that ain't much. It'll all be gone by the time we get there. Let's just find Steve and then we can figure this out. "

"But really, Lincoln? Seriously?"

"-Sigh- Alright… Do you remember Naomi?"

"Who used to go to our school but left? Naomi Anderson?"

"Yeah, well… We're in a relationship. She had to leave but we stayed in contact and I would visit her occasionally by taking a train. I HAVE to find her!"

"The longer we stand her discussing it, the more likely Steve is gonna turn out as a manwich! Let's get going!"

We all ran out the door and towards Ari's brother's car. We heard a loud, wheezing cry, pierce the air. We looked around for the source but when we looked up; we saw a very long tendril shooting at us. It somehow wrapped around Ari and started to drag her across to the house. I saw on the roof of her house; a very tall figure, pulling Ari from what looked like… it's tongue?

"AHHH! CAN YOU DO SOMETHING?! THIS THING IS CRUSHING ME!" shouted Ari, who was now dangling at the side of the house! I fired the pistol at it and I could tell a few shots hit as it flinched, dropped Ari and ran off. I could see a strange smoke emitting from it as it ran off. Ari was kneeling on the ground, coughing very loudly. We helped her up and into the car. I turned the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"Hold on Steve..."

**Sorry this took so long guys :/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please review, follow and a favourite can always turn a bad day into a great day for me :3 Have a nice day, my friends! I'm always happy to chat btw so you can drop me a PM any time and I will respond when I have the chance. I'm happy to talk about pretty much any subject :) so if anything's on your mind, just drop me a message.**


End file.
